Desires
by Jaded Angel8
Summary: Snape finally gets the DADA. But not how he expected he would. SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am merely playing with them. The honor of ownership goes to JK Rowling and Co. Whoever is on that list at the present time.******

**Please read author's note at the end of the chapter.**   


* * *

Prologue: Desires (Working Title) 

Excerpt from the journal of one Severus Snape. 

**_It began with just a look. One of my Seventh Years, actually. He looked up at me from beneath his lashes, his long, lustrous lashes, and I fell for him. I had been watching him for some time now, and already had feelings for the young man. But I know he doesn't reciprocate them. So why do I torture myself? I have to admit to being intrigued by him, though. He hasn't dated since his fifth year. I'm fairly certain that his preferences run in tandem with mine, but sometimes. Sometimes he will stare at a girl with an appreciative look. Then he'll blush when she or one of his friends catch him at it and start talking quickly. I am never close enough to hear what is said, no matter how hard I try to be. But today was different. Today he was watching me. Not with the usual contempt or malice or loathing. But with curiosity. And, if I wasn't so sure that I am imagining things, possibly hunger. Desire. Lust. But no. My imagination, which I had thought died at an early age, must be rearing it's head again. I have desired him for many months. Since he returned in September for his last year of schooling, and it is now April. He leaves to join the 'Real World' in just two months. He's already had offers for many different jobs, but I understand he wants to be an Auror. He could play professional Quidditch, or something equally brainless, but no. He has to tackle one of the more difficult careers that a wizard can take. But the Dark Lord is still out there, biding his time, waiting for him._**

* * *

Excerpt from the journal of one Harry Potter. 

**_I can feel him watching me. Those fathomless black eyes following my every move. But when I look up, when I try to catch him at it, he's looking elsewhere. Watching others. I have feelings for this man, this most hated man. This man that I do not hate. On the contrary, I feel a pull to him. A need to fall into his arms and never let go. Oy! Wouldn't this surprise my year mates! Me, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, desiring a man. And Professor Severus Snape, at that! They'd go bonkers. Tell me I'm mental. Send me to St. Mungo's. But then, at least I'd be with Ron. My best friend, and now the seventeen year old who sits in a ward at St. Mungo's alongside Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville's parents. It had almost destroyed Neville to see Ron like that, but I know I've already told you this. Stupid git. Shouldn't have tried to save me. I'm not worth it. But I've told you that already too, haven't I. Only Ron and Hermione ever knew of my sexual preferences. Only they were told that I am gay. And now, only Hermione knows I have feelings for Snape. Lustful, sinful, delicious feelings. Only they ever knew that I found Draco Malfoy attractive. An insufferable, arrogant, spoiled, selfish, evil prat... but attractive nonetheless. What would happen if the Wizarding World found out that their 'savior' was gay? Personally, I think they can all go sod off, but I respect both Dumbledore and Snape too much to announce my feelings. My preferences, fine. But not who I'm interested in._**

* * *

From the journal of one Draco Malfoy. 

**_I've found out today that the man I've called uncle my whole life is not who I thought he was. Oh, I've always known that he's my Godfather, and not my uncle. I've always known he's gay. And I've known since the beginning of term that he's attracted to Potter. No, that isn't what I meant. I meant that today I discovered Sev's secret. After Father died and I got the Dark Mark. He's a spy for Dumbledore. Not a true Death Eater. I found out quite by accident when the both of us arrived after a particularly bad meeting with the Dark Lord to report what had happened. We were shocked, to say the least. Him, the snarky professor? My Uncle Sev? And him. He must have thought much the same about me._**   


* * *

Harry Potter and those of his year, which included Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry moved on to become an Auror. Malfoy followed in his father's footsteps, to all outward appearances. Hermione went into the field of Spellcaster research, wherein one tries to create new spells, or eliminate old ones. Ron Weasley did not graduate. He was placed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries during his sixth year due to extended exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. That was the driving force behind his girlfriend's career choice. That was three years ago. 

* * *

  
**A/N: **So, tell me what you think. Should I continue? I already have chapter one mapped out. It just needs to be typed up. This story is just a little jaunt into the world of slash for me. It is not my primary focus right now. I am working on **Pendant of Power**, but need to reconnect with my muse. Apparently, she's taken a vacation. So her sister is filling in with this story. This story will take a back burner when I return to **Pendant of Power**. So do not expect regular updates. 

JA. 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Can't afford it. JKR owns.**

**Warning: Rated 'R' for adult themes and situations. Will be slash, and if this offends/upsets you in any way, well... you don't have to read it. I'm sure you know how to get out of it. JA**

Chapter One: Return to Hogwarts 

Harry Potter entered the halls of Hogwarts and was immediately hit by wave after wave of nostalgia. There were too many memories. He had left his trunk, along with the rest of his belongings, at Hermione Granger's house in Hogsmeade, as he was staying with her for a few weeks. He had already sub-let his apartment for the year so he could help out an old friend. 

He had no intention of remaining on Hogwarts grounds until a week before the students were to arrive. Instead, he would spend the days there, returning to Hogsmeade for the night. There were simply too many memories associated with the castle and grounds. The 'Final Battle' with Voldemort had -unsurprisingly- happened there. So many were lost; friend and foe alike. Remus Lupin. Filius Flitwick. Lucius Malfoy. So many more. He just needed time to acclimate, to adjust. To deal with the painful ones, and find the happy ones again. Then he could sleep there. He figured the two weeks he gave himself would help. 

* * *

The group gathered in the staff room quieted to an almost deafening silence when Harry stepped through the door. Harry looked around at everyone, noting old faces of professors and friends, and seeing only two that he did not know. There were Professors McGonagall, Snape, Vector and Trelawny. Madams Pomfrey and Hooch. And, of course, Headmaster Dumbledore. There were new professors as well. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Albus had told him that Neville was the new Herbology professor and Dean taught Muggle Studies. Both people were perfect for their respective positions. Neville being a genius at Herbology and Dean, a muggle-born himself, knowing all about Muggles. The others he didn't know, but would soon. His emerald locked on the obsidian ones of his former Potions Professor, a tingling awareness starting deep in his gut. He could get lost in those dark pools, and he had to wrench his gaze away. To travel over the face of the man he desired. With a jerk, he turned away. 

To Albus. 

"Headmaster. I apologize for being late." Here he arched a brow in a manner scarily similar to that of Professor Snape. "I assume, by the expressions I see, that you have not told them? How very forgetful of you." 

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily at his former student, belying the grave tone of voice he adopted. 

"Yes, Harry. It appears as though I'm going senile. Or perhaps a little mad." 

Harry gave a snort of amusement at this, echoed by many of the others. 

"I believe, Sir, that you were always a little mad." 

Albus smiled indulgently while many of the other professors snorted or giggled. With the exception of Snape. While Harry was sure that Snape thought the same, he would never speak so disrespectfully to the old man. But Harry knew he wasn't being disrespectful. Just as Albus did. He was being friendly, and familiar. As he had always been over the three years since he left school. 

Harry's green gaze caught the obsidian one of his former professor and he smirked, while said professor glared at him. He was pleased to note that it wasn't a 'Death Glare', just a mild 'You're Annoying Me' glare. His gaze wandered again over the older man's face, the sculpted cheekbones, the nose that he assumed had been broken once or twice to give it the look it had now, down to the lips. Thin, severe most times, but kissable. Most definitely kissable. He licked his own lips before startling out of his musings by the words spoken by Albus. 

"Mr. Potter here has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

There was a collective silence, then everybody began with their congratulations. Everybody, that is, except Snape. And for some reason, that hurt Harry. He knew he still had feelings for the man. That it wasn't just a crush on the older wizard. But he also knew that there was no way in hell that Severus Snape would ever consider having feelings that weren't negative about Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. 

* * *

After the staff meeting finally drew to a close, Severus Snape was pacing in his dungeon quarters. He was thinking about Harry Potter. The annoying, arrogant, celebrity brat. The gorgeous child that grew into a beautiful young man, though his eyes were older than they had any right to be. And they were looking at him in a way he'd never thought would happen. With desire. Hunger. Need. 

With a snort, Severus brushed those thoughts from his mind. Potter would never look at him in that way. Would never see the want the older wizard had. The need for him. _'No.'_ he told himself. _'He would never --could never-- feel the same about me as I do him.'_

He did, however, allow himself to indulge in memories coupled with fantasy. About the way Potter's pink tongue glided over his lips, leaving them glistening. He imagined his own tongue following the same trail before slipping inside the moist heat hidden behind them. He could feel himself hardening at the thought and he groaned. Being confined for ten months with the man was going to drive him insane. With a sigh he went into his private lab to work on some potions for Poppy. Brewing potions always helped before, and they would do so again. 

**A/N: Please review. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**   
**Mikee**_~ My first reviewer! Thanks!_   
**selua**_~ Here's more. Thanks for the encouragement._   
**Blue Rosed Dragon**_~ Here. More for you. Still more background than anything yet, but I'll be getting action in soon enough._   
**Severus Snape**_~ I never said I wouldn't continue or update. Just that it may take some time depending on how my other story goes. Never fear, I shall finish this one. As well as my other, although you didn't ask. *grins*_   
**ResQgal**_~ One of my favorites, of course. *grins* I think I've taken a page from your book, with the Severitus then the slash. Go figure. Nevertheless, you inspire me often. Thank you._   
**Layce74**_~ Thanks. I am, and I hope you continue reading._


	3. Demons

**Disclaimer: Don't own... JKR does.******

**Author's Note: See bottom.**

Harry Potter wandered the halls he had left so long ago. He trailed through the Third Floor corridor where Fluffy resided during his first year. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where he found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He passed the statue of the One Eyed Witch through who's hump one can find a secret tunnel into Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade. So many memories. Many of them good, many of them bad. Neither wholly one or the other. He entered Gryffindor Tower, where he spent seven years of his life, and looked around. Everything was the same, except the students. New faces everywhere. He was no longer a scared eleven year old entering this world for the first time. Many times in the ten years since he had started at Hogwarts he wondered what it would be like to be a normal Muggle. But he couldn't leave. He could never find the courage, or lack of, to disappear. He couldn't do that to his friends, nor to himself. Finally, he exited Gryffindor and moved upwards, to the highest turret in the castle and found himself looking down on the grounds from the Astronomy Tower and let the memories wash over him. 

_~Flashback~_   
_There were two days left of school. The N.E.W.T's were over and there was an air of excitement and sadness permeating all the Seventh Years. They were leaving Hogwarts for the last time. Never again would they make the journey through Platform 9¾ to learn. No, if ever they did it again, it would be to teach, or to join family or perhaps just to visit. Harry was standing on the Astronomy Tower looking over the grounds he loved so much when he felt them. Dementors. He saw the first curses fly through the air from the Forbidden Forest. He saw the return from the teachers. And he felt the pain in his scar that told him Voldemort was there. He had tried to help, but was held back time and again by students and teachers alike. It wasn't until after Remus fell that he finally was able to join the fray. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want others to, either. Not for him. That was why Voldemort was there, after all. For him._

_"It's me you want, Voldemort!" he had shouted. If he had the time, he would've realized how cliché that was._

_High, cold hissing laughter._

_"Yes, Harry Potter. It is you I want. For only you can bring me back to my full strength. What do you say, boy? Are you going to let me kill you now?"_

_Dimly, Harry was aware of the battle raging behind him as he stood close to the evilest Dark Wizard in history. But they were not his concern. The Death Eaters, the teachers, even the other students who had followed his lead and joined the fight. None of them were his concern right now. Only the being that was more snake than man was. He stood tall and proud before Voldemort, in a seemingly protected bubble for no curses came his way. He knew, later, that the Death Eaters were most likely under Voldemort's orders to let the Dark Lord himself finish off Harry Potter. And the Light fighters would refuse to even try to harm Voldemort with Harry so close to him. They still saw him as their savior, the one to rid the world of Voldemort forever. They still believed in the Prophecy._

_"Never, Tom." In what felt like slow motion, Harry leveled his wand at Voldemort's chest where his heart should be, and did the one thing that could send him to Azkaban for life. He uttered two words dreaded by all._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_He watched the green light shoot from his wand, heard the rush as the curse went flying, and knew. Knew that it would work. Knew that everything he had, every hateful feeling he could muster went into that curse. He remembered Bellatrix Lestrange's voice telling him, in Fifth Year when he tried to cast the Cruciatus on her, that he had to want it. He had to mean it. Righteous anger and indignation wouldn't help him with an Unforgivable. She may have stolen his Godfather from him, but she gave him something just as important, if far less precious to him. She gave him the means to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle. The power._

_He watched the body crumple before him as he fell on top of it, Gryffindor's sword piercing through the thin chest as a double precaution before his world went black. He learned later, after he woke under Pomfrey's care, that it had worked. But that there were so many losses. Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick. Kingsley Shacklebot, Nymphadora Tonks. Arthur and Molly Weasley. Those were only a few. Ron had been hit with the Cruciatus so much that he was insane, like Neville's parents. Hermione had been injured, but was doing much better. Most of the D.A. had been involved, and most of them were injured. No student deaths, thankfully. But so many more. With the pain of hearing this, he welcomed the darkness back and it swallowed him whole. He didn't awaken again until almost three weeks later._

_~End Flashback~_

He didn't notice the tears trailing silvery lines down his face. He didn't notice the presence to the side of him. He didn't notice the black gaze staring intently at him. All he saw were the images replaying over and over again in his head. The deaths and injuries, the despair. The Dementors that were finally driven away by multiple Patroni. 

* * *

Severus Snape watched as the man he lusted after faced his demons. It hurt to watch him cry, to see the pain and misery etched on his face. He reached a hand out to rest on the younger wizards shoulder, but it hovered a moment without touching before falling away. He didn't know what to do with Potter. He was never one to shield and shelter him. And he wouldn't start now. 

The older man knew what he had to do, and as silently as he arrived he disappeared again. He had letters to write. 

* * *

Hermione Granger was making her way up to the Hogwarts castle to find Harry. He hadn't returned to Hogsmeade yet and it was much later than his usual time. She still feared for her friends sanity, and knew that the only way he would be better was if he dealt with those things which plagued him. The battle. The deaths. Severus Snape. How he had fallen for that man she didn't know, but she would support him in any way she could. He had so few friends as it was that she wasn't going to let a little thing like his taste in men deter her. Besides, she cared more about him now than she did before everything happened. She grew up, and her matured self became a mature friend. The only one she cared for more was Ron. But she wouldn't think about him right now. She wanted to see if Dumbledore would let her borrow a book from the library while she was there. 

She wondered if Harry even thought about all those that used to be his friend. She knew that other than herself and Ron, there was only one other Harry considered friend anymore. And she hadn't been able to contact him yet. She would try again tomorrow. Every owl she sent came back unopened. But that would wait. For now, her only concern was Harry. 

TBC... 

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review and let me know. 

Thanks to my reviewers!: 

**pixyfairy120~ **_Thanks._   
**Corgi1~**_ *laughs* Two mules... both stubborn as, yes? Thanks._   
**barbarataku~**_ As I said to Severus Snape, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I do intend to continue, updates just may take a little longer than hoped for because of my other(and first) story. Thanks for reviewing, and your comments are alway appreciated. I'm glad you read it anyway._   
**Savage Damsel~**_ Yes, this takes in OOTP. I suppose I should put in a warning, neh? Sorry 'bout that. Thank you for reviewing. I loved your story One Heart, One Mind, One Soul. I'm so happy that you like my story._   
**selua~**_ Thanks! Here's more._   
**Little Elflet~**_ Thanks. Yes, Ron's predicament is sad, but essential. I think. *grins* Yes, it is._   
**ResQgal~**_ Very true. We do love that type of story, no matter the interaction level. Loving Thank You Lord Voldemort very much, incidentally. Hope that comes across in the reviews I leave. They may not wait too long, but long enough, I think, for another friend to visit._   
**Slrmn82~**_ Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it._   
**Kimdalia~**_ I think I love you. Yes, it's an overused story idea. But I couldn't come up with anything I liked better yet. Maybe future stories... I've got some ideas, but I want to wait on those until I'm very very used to writing like this. Fanfiction, I mean. Draco and Ron popping up, hmmm? That may yet happen. It's still early. *evil grin*_   
**Dir en Grey~**_ Thanks!!!!_   
**Mikee~**_ If they can help Ron, then it should work on the Longbottom's too. Harry and Sev have their work cut out for them, neh?As for demons, you've seen some in this chapter. We'll work on them. His other friend will be instrumental in helping there, tho. Thanks._

**_JA_**


	4. Lost Friends

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.******

Chapter Three: Lost Friends 

Two days later, far from Scotland, in a country riddled with dark secrets, a lone black owl soared towards a single lit window in a dark, imposing manor house. A solitary figure sat, reclined, on a sofa of deep forest green and mahogany. His slim, pale fingers rested against the stem of a crystal goblet set on a dark mahogany side table etched with silver leafing. His head was bent to the book resting in his lap as he focused his entire being on translating the ancient script. A sharp tapping against the window jolted him from his studies and piercing gray eyes sought out the interruption. Though he knew the sound well, it was not what he was accustomed to hearing anymore. Not since he cut himself off from his old life. Now, only two ever wrote to him, and only two ever visited. His godfather, and his best friend, more like a brother than anything. 

He gestured with his wand and the window slid soundlessly open. The black owl slipped in and imperiously held out his leg with the parchment scroll tied securely to it. The young man, older in wisdom than in years, untied the letter and sent the owl off to be fed and watered in the owlery. With a feeling of trepidation, he unrolled the scroll and slowly read the contents. Then read them again. After the third reading of the letter, he rang a discreet bell and a house-elf appeared. 

"Tippy, I want you to pack for a month for me. I will need cold weather clothes, as well as a few casual robes for warmer spells. I want my silver lined cloak left out for traveling, and a plain black one packed as well. One set of dress robes should be sufficient. Understand?" 

"Yes Master. Tippy pack now for you." 

With a bow, the elf disappeared down the darkened corridors of the Manor. 

* * *

Harry sat at the Head Table, at the very end next to Neville. He wasn't paying his old schoolmate any attention, though, as his mind was on far more confusing, and agreeable, things. Namely, one Severus Snape. His attention, however, was immediately grabbed by the opening of the doors that led into the Entrance Hall from the Great Hall as a cloaked and hooded figure strolled haughtily through. He knew that walk, that arrogant air. And dammit! He knew that cloak! He bought it himself for the young man, purposely done in Slytherin green and lined with silver silk. He stood swiftly, moving around the table with the grace of a large cat to intercept the newcomer. 

The two stopped precisely five steps apart and glared at each other, as if they've done this countless times. 

"Potter." The newcomer snarled with a hint of a sneer twisting his lips. 

"Malfoy." Harry growled back, even as Draco Malfoy dropped his hood. 

Then, without another word to each other, they moved in tandem towards the doors that Draco had so recently come through, leaving a table full of gaping faces, with the notable exception of one expressionless mask. 

They climbed the stairs up to Harry's suite of rooms, although the raven haired man had yet to use them, talking softly. 

"I received a rather interesting letter from Uncle Sev yesterday, so naturally I had to come and see if it was true." Draco remarked. 

Harry raised a questioning brow at the blond. 

"He said that you had come back to teach. What happened with the Aurors? Weren't good enough for the famous Harry Potter?" The comment, though seemingly cruel, was in all actuality a customary part of their repertoire. 

"I was sick of it. Sick of the fighting, the blood shed, rounding up remaining Death Eaters." Harry grinned at this point. "Trying to find the remarkably reclusive Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Extraordinare." 

"What made you finally decide to take the old coot up on his offer of teaching here? The last time he asked you, if I remember correctly, you gave him such a forceful no that I never thought he'd ask again." 

Harry sighed at this. "I wasn't going to, but he wore me down. And now that I'm here..." he trailed off with a glance back from where they had come. 

Draco nodded his understanding. One of the main reasons his friend had not wanted to return to Hogwarts was Severus. The other being the memories. 

"How have you been coping, then? He hasn't said anything, has he?" 

"No. Not that I expect him to, at any rate." 

"He cares for you, you know." Draco said in a quiet voice that carried no further than the man beside him. 

"Sure he does. And he's just being contrary about it, right?" A wry smile, a dry voice. 

A snort. "He wouldn't be Severus Snape if he wasn't contrary, now would he?" 

They arrived at the rooms prepared for Harry and entered after a muttered password. After they seated themselves on the sofa in front of the cold fireplace, and Harry had ordered drinks from a house-elf, they resumed their conversation. 

"So, what else did he say in his letter?" 

"Just that you won't stay here overnight, and that you seem more distant and withdrawn than ever." 

"I stay at 'Mione's place in Hogsmeade. I just can't stay here right now. It's too soon." 

"Stay tonight. I'll stay with you, keep the memories at bay." 

Harry gave a weary smile to his friend, but didn't answer. As the hour grew late, and darkness had fallen long ago, he found himself drifting off. Draco lit a fire and carefully moved from away from Harry so as not to disturb him yet. He took a pinch of powder from the mantle above the fireplace and threw it into the flicker flames. When they turned green, he stuck his head in them and called out "Hermione Granger!" 

Her head appeared in the fire before him, and he informed, in a very patented Malfoy way, that Harry was staying the night at Hogwarts, and that he would be with him. She seemed worried and relieved at this news. He took her relief for what it was, that Harry was finally facing his past, instead of what he would have taken it for a few years ago. Then he would have assumed that she just wanted her house to herself again, but now he knew better. So he merely asked that she send some clothes up for Harry, then closed the firecall. 

After moving Harry into the bedroom, the sleepy man rousing only enough to stumble along behind him, he lent Harry a pair of his pajamas and changed into another pair himself, before falling exhausted into bed beside his 'brother'. He had a long interview to conduct with his godfather in the morning, and he planned on being well rested and fed for it. 

**A/N: **I know. Really short, and mostly filler. Had to introduce Draco somehow, tho, didn't I? I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Between real life, and my muses running away together, well... You know how it is. 

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys really mean a lot to me. 

**ResQgal **_~ Yes! Damn Sev. But he's got his own demons to beat back first._   
**Savage Damsel **_~ I can't wait for your next story, then. Let me know when it's been posted. Here's Draco for you._   
**Corgi1**_ ~ Thanks!_   
**Mystic Moon6 **_~ Here you are._   
**Mikee**_ ~ Thanks! Cheer up, because here's more. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, tho, as it's my personal favorite so far. Thanks for the compliments on Sev, too. He's really happy with that, although he wouldn't ever admit it. *grins*_   
**Saturnine the Possesive**_ ~ *hands a moist towelette to you for the foam* Thanks. I read your review to my mom, squealing in delight. Come to think of it, I read Mikee's the same way. I love you guys. All of you, really. Thanks for sticking with me._   
****   
****


	5. Desire

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. Don't own.   
**A/N:** I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. First I had a block, then I just didn't have the will or want to do anything for a while. Real life got a little too overwhelming for me. But I'm back. Still with erratic updates, I'm sure, but back in action. I do hope you enjoy this. 

Chapter Five: Desire 

_Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts, desperately trying to get to the battle. But his legs wouldn't move fast enough. Something wasn't right. He could hear the sounds of the battle filtering through the walls. The curses being thrown. The screams. The terror. He had to get to Ron. And Hermione. They were out there. In his mind he could see them. Ron, screaming from the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione, trying to fight off his attacker. Finally he made it to the top of the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall and the front doors. He stopped, horrified, as he looked out the window to get his first glimpse of what was happening. With morbid fascination, he watched as one after another of the Light Side fell. Then one landed face toward him, and he saw Severus Snape. He rushed down the stairs and out the doors. Everywhere he looked he could see him. No matter that his brain was telling him that was Flitwick's body. It was still Snape's face. Dead._

Harry woke shivering with Draco gently brushing the hair back off his forehead. This was why he hadn't wanted to stay at Hogwarts yet. While he still had nightmares, they were few and far between now. Until he came back. Since he'd returned, the nightmares were back. But at least he had Hermione with him in Hogsmeade. And now he had Draco back, too. 

The blonde's soothing voice finally cut through his thoughts. 

"C'mon, Potter. Let's get some breakfast." 

* * *

Twenty minutes later found them in the Great Hall at the head table. Where they were at a complete loss. Usually when they entered the Hall, the tables were already laden with food. They stared at each other, then the table. Harry tried calling for food, while Draco smirked at him. But the smirk melted when plates and platters appeared. Tossing quick grins to each other, they dished food onto their plates and started eating. 

As it was still ridiculously early, due to Harry's nightmare, they were alone in their dining. But as they were finishing up, more lounging and drinking tea, the doors opened and three figures entered. Two stopped short. Neville and Dean stared at the them, but their companion, Albus Dumbledore, merely twinkled his infernal twinkle at them and continued on into the room. 

Neville moved sat in his usual seat, next to Harry, and Dean sat next to Neville. Leaning over the Herbology professor, Dean stared at Harry. 

"What's _he_ doing here?" He whispered. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his former dorm mate but didn't answer. Though the two Gryffindors continued staring at Harry he refused to meet their eyes. He just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Draco was here, Severus was in the castle somewhere. Life was good. Well, getting better anyway. 

"I've got to get something in Hogsmeade. Care to join me, Draco?" Harry asked. 

The blonde nodded and they both stood and moved towards the doors. Just as they were about to pass through them, however, something tall and solid rammed into Harry. 

Harry mumbled out an apology then gasped as he realized what, or rather, _who_ he had bumped into. The star of his dreams and lately, nightmares. Arms came around him to prevent him from falling, and he leaned into the makeshift embrace before he realized what he was doing. He stepped back from the man at the same time as Severus Snape stepped away from him. Harry felt his cheeks flush and he hurried out of the castle, Draco's soft laughter ringing behind him as the Slytherin followed. 

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. Harry Potter had stayed the night in the castle, which in itself was unusual. But more than that, Draco Malfoy, _his_ godson, stayed with Potter all night. He hadn't even had the decency to visit his godfather yet. 

So wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He felt a warm body slam into him, and his arms instinctively went out to steady the person. Then he heard the gasp. A sound that tortured him in his sleep. And he looked down into the eyes that followed him wherever he was, whenever he closed his eyes. They were imprinted onto the backs of his eyelids. Green so perfect they put the oldest and clearest of emeralds to shame. Emerald met onyx for a moment and he felt the object of his desires lean against him for the briefest of moments. He felt more than heard the soft exhalation, then came the emptiness as the body pulled away from him. He suddenly felt bereft, like he would never be warm again. Severus watched the heat envelope his love's cheeks, then watched as he nearly ran from the room. Turning back to his godson after the dark head disappeared from view, he arched a brow and waited. 

Draco, laughing softly, shrugged. 

"I'll come see you when we return. We have much to discuss, I think." And with an impudent grin the blonde had followed in his friend's footsteps. 

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. 

**Responses:**   
**Corgi~ **Still not getting into the staff much yet, tho a bit in this chapter. Let me know what you think.   
**Iced Flame~** Not brothers, _per se_, but as close as two who are brothers could be.   
**Selua~** Old term for a visit. Interview, audience... etc. Here's more.   
**Savage Damsel~** Well, I hate to disappoint, but you've another chapter yet before the discussion. Well, you did, until you read this one. Should be in the bext one, tho. *grins*   
**lyssanne/white owl~** I feel for Ron, but it had to be done. Neville... yes, he does. I find him fascinating, actually. I enjoyed writing the scene where Voldemort bites the big one... I can't, for the life of me, keep to one POV. I have great respect and awe for JKR, who sticks to Harry's POV with the exception of the very first chapter of the very first book. I apologize if it's choppy. If you have any suggestions on how I can make it smoother, please let me know. I could use all the help I can get.   
**Mikee~** *laughs* I knew you'd be amenable to Draco pushing for them to be together. Never fear. You will get the conversation between Dray and Sev. I'm glad you review so much. I've found you to be rather insightful, especially in finding out if what I intended to get across did or not. Please keep telling me how it is. *hugs and chocolates*   
**penny~** Here ya go!   
**Night Shade10~ **Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Glad you like.   
**Ayelet~** Thank you. I do hope that you continue to read, and post. And I hope you get your 'net access back. *smiles*   
**sherdelune~** Well well well. This is a surprise. Here I am, having read a lot of your stories now, and loving every one of them. But when you reviewed, I had no clue who you were. *laughs* I'm very touched that you like this, having access yourself to so many better stories and authors. Here's more, and let me know how you like, or if you don't. I am especially glad that you like my Draco. I tried to keep him as canon as I could, given that he and Harry are friends here.   
  



	6. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Same as before.******

**A/N: Hope you enjoy.**   


Chapter Five: Misunderstandings 

In Hogsmeade, Harry and Draco made their ambling way to Hermione's house. Once there, they were escorted into a smallish, but infinitely welcoming parlor. Harry, who knew the house well, refused Hermione's offer of tea and cakes in favor of packing all of his belongings. Draco sat with Hermione, in an almost comfortable fashion and discussed one of the few things they had in common. Potions. Hermione had some excellent theories to improve upon existing potions, and even to create a few of her own. But she would do none of those until she had the go ahead from a Potions Master or Mistress. The only one she currently knew would be Professor Severus Snape. 

Draco waited only until Harry had reappeared before making his excuses. When he left the house, however, he held a thick, tightly bound roll of parchments detailing all of Hermione Granger's theories. The main one being the work she was doing to help cure those affected with the Cruciatus Curse. 

* * *

Draco entered his godfather's office with casual arrogance. Dropping the parchments on the book that Severus was reading, he settled his lean frame into a comfortable chair. 

When Severus merely questioned him with a raised brow, he waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Miss Granger has requested that you peruse these at your leisure." 

Severus' expression grew more intent at hearing that, as he knew very well what Miss Granger was currently devoting her time to. He was interested to see what she had come up with, but now was not the time. He set the scroll to the side of his desk and faced the Malfoy scion with a glare. 

Before the older wizard could speak, Draco voiced his own thoughts. 

"Tell me something, Uncle Sev. Why were you so concerned about Potter?" 

"What makes you think I was _concerned_ about Potter?" he fairly spat the name as if it were a curse. 

Draco gave a short, cynical laugh. 

"Come off it, Sev! You were concerned enough to send an owl that was guaranteed to bring me hundreds of miles from home. What else could it be, if not concern?" 

"The issue is not my concern or lack thereof, Draco. The issue is that we cannot have a Defense Professor breaking down in front of the students!" 

Draco lifted a brow in return. 

"So your concern is for the students then? I have never known you to show any feelings other than disgust for the students." 

"What I show and what I feel are neither your concern, nor your business. My position is not one of coddling students like so many of my colleagues do. I am here to prepare them for the world they will face, not the one they dream of. Therefore, my concern about a colleague crumbling like so much old stone is justified." 

"So you _are_ concerned about Potter," Draco replied with a trace of superiority in his voice. "Then it will please you to know that Harry is currently gathering his belongings from Hogsmeade to move them here. I will, of course, be staying for an indeterminate period of time as well. I do hope that pleases you?" 

"You know it pleases me whenever we have the chance to spend time together." 

"Incidentally, do you have any Dreamless Sleep available? I don't fancy another night of being kicked out of bed by one of Harry's nightmares." 

"I would have thought that Potter's nightmares stopped with the demise of the Dark Lord? But apparently _you_ would know more about that than I." 

Draco was no fool. He hadn't missed his godfather's countenance grow stonier, nor the hardness that entered his eyes. _'Yes,'_ Draco thought. _'I hit the target there.'_

"Well, Sev. As much as I would love to stay longer, it seems as though I have my own arrangements to make now." 

_'Yes. Arrangements that involve a certain stubborn Potions Master and an even more stubborn boy-savior.'_

* * *

While Harry and Draco settled into their new quarters, with full blessing from Albus, Severus Snape seethed and paced his dungeons.It was a good thing for the students that it was not yet September First as his black mood would have guaranteed points lost from all houses. Even Slytherin. Perhaps especially Slytherin, with the direction his thoughts were going regarding a certain blonde one. 

His mind raced through possibilities. How the two had gotten together. How they were together. Did they fit each other perfectly? Did one mould into the other so seamlessly it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began? Because that is how he, Severus Snape, thought of himself and the Gryffindor. He knew, instinctively knew, that if they were to come together, they would fit together like a Muggle puzzle. But now, with his godson in the picture, he would never know. Draco didn't know his own feelings on Potter, and he was well versed in the art of cloaking them. And he would never take from his godson that which makes him happy. Potter appeared to do that if Draco was willing to move in indefinitely for him. 

Turning his mind to more agreeable matters was difficult, but essential to his well-being. So he retrieved the parchments from Miss Granger and began with the topmost one. If he surmised correctly, that would be the most important to her. And it was. She had given theories on mixing different potions and spells together, and asking in her own way how they would interact. This was where he excelled. He hadn't had a mind as brilliant as hers come to him since he first got his Mastery. His own demeanor and disposition curtailed that. Only someone as driven to succeed would have dared approach him. But he was glad, in a way, that she had. Here was a ready made excuse for him to forget reality for a while. This was why he became a Potions Master. The ability to lose oneself in ones work was allluring, and he welcomed it with open arms. 

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it was a good place to end it. Read and review, please! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers so far. 

**elven-angel-khalia ~** Thanks.   
**Ayelet ~ **Wait no longer. Here you go.   
**Sabrina451 ~** As soon as I can get them on paper, they'll be here. I hope this story will continue on for quite some time yet.   
**Ruth ~** Yes, unfortunately. It was very necessary to the plot. Hope you like.   
**Mikee ~** I know. I have a penchant for really short chapters. I honestly couldn't make this one go on, tho. I did try, but nothing worked well enough to stay. Yes, Sev was hurt. But we have fixed that, I think. Here is the talk for you. I know it probably doesn't live up to expectations, but it got across what I wanted. Thank you again for sticking by this story, as well as my other which I will TRY to update soon. If I can get past the block I have on that one.   
**oracale ~ **Thank you. Hope you enjoy.   
**Kimdalia ~** I'm glad you like my Draco! Thank you for your praise. I don't like when they move too fast, either, unless it's a given at the beginning that they know of the other's desire for them. The switching was a point I had a problem with, but you put that issue to rest. Thanks for that. Here's more.   
**selua ~** As I said, the talk probably didn't own up to expectations, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I rather think Sev liked running into Harry like that. *grins*   
**fyresdestiny ~** Thank you, dear. I enjoy your writing as well. Hope you update Hullo, Professor Snape soon. *grins* 


	7. Labryrinth of Confusion

**PLEASE READ!!! This chapter deals with Draco's POV only… well, a very small bit of Sev's too, but it's all Draco. The next chapter will regress back to the week Draco skipped over and deal with Harry and Sev. Their ****PO****Vs****.**** Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. JK Rowling and subsidiaries do, and there is no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Six: Labyrinth of Confusion

It had been over a week since Draco had his conversation with Severus. Where he purposely stated the truth in such a manner that Severus couldn't help but understand it in the twisted way Draco meant him to. Some would call him cruel, but he had to be sure that his godfather felt for Harry what his best friend felt for Severus. He would not allow one to hurt the other. Severus had been cooped up in his dungeons for three days after that, presumably working on the scrolls Granger sent along. But Draco knew Severus had to surface sometime. His godfather couldn't go for too long without seeing Harry when Harry was in the castle. He would need to feed his desire for a glimpse, if nothing more. And he had. After three days he entered the Great Hall for dinner. And watched Harry throughout the meal. While Harry tried to surreptitiously watch Severus as well. He ended up blushing for the majority of dinner because he had been caught. It never went through his mind that he was only caught because Severus was watching him. But Draco knew. He saw it all. And smirked. Until Severus sent him a pained look. Then Draco reevaluated the conversation he had with him, and decided it was time for a new approach. 

* * *

Draco had come to the conclusion that it was time to reinstate one of his schoolboy habits. Weekly discussions with Severus. So on Sunday evening after dinner, he followed Severus down to his quarters. 

There they sat and talked long into the night. Draco did reveal that he was not, under any conditions, dating Harry Potter. 

"I am merely his friend. And as such, I am concerned for the well being of my friend. Once Harry and his mate are together, I will no longer be needed to stay with him. I will once again be relegated to friend, confidante. Not bedfellow.  Incidentally, there is only so much time one can dwell on their fears and insecurity. They should move forward. Take that step that some find so irrevocable, but others find infinitely more preferable to being alone for the rest of their lives."

Severus sent a confused glance to Draco. "What, _exactly_, are you saying?"

"Think on it, Uncle Sev. That's all I ask," Draco replied. With that, he moved to the door. Stepping into the corridor beyond, he turned one last time. "Good night, Sev."

* * *

Severus did think on it. The only reason he could come up with had been that Draco told him, specifically, about there being only so much time because he knew. Draco _knew_ about Severus' feelings for Harry, and was warning him to make his move now, before it was too late. But how? That was the million galleon question. _How_ had Draco found out? What, _precisely_, did he know? And did he know who Harry's mate was? Was that the reason for the warning? Was the mate that Harry had his sights on inappropriate? Unpardonable? Unacceptable? Questions ran in endless circles through his head, causing yet another sleepless night. 

* * *

Draco was congratulating himself when he stepped through the doorway and into his and Harry's quarters. Harry had gone to Hogsmeade, on the pretense of visiting Hermione, but Draco could tell that Harry was strained, fraying at the edges because of his inability to get his love, and so needed a break. He would be spending the evening there, and possibly the night. _'If only each knew what the other felt!' _ he thought. Prowling restlessly through the room, Draco spied a book lying open on the desk. But what piqued his interest in this particular book was that the words were written, not printed. Leaning over the desk he recognized Harry's writing. 

**_He caught me again. Every time I look at him, he catches me. I wish that I could watch him for just one day without him noticing. But he's too observant. It's like he can feel… sense when I'm watching. Staring. Memorizing his features, looking for any change, no matter how small. He looks strained lately. Like he's stressed over something that I can't fathom. Voldemort is dead these last three years. The remaining Death Eaters either rounded up or in hiding. I just can't figure it out. I watched him at lunch today. Watched him eating. Watched those sensuous lips wrap around his spoon, his fork. And I felt hungry. But not for food. I couldn't swallow a bite. No. I was hungry for him. Two more weeks until term begins, and already I'm feeling like I'm falling apart. Not physically, but emotionally. I feel for him what I've _****_nev_****_er felt for another. Not even Draco when I had that little crush on him. That was for looks. This. This is for mind, body and soul. I want this man with all my being; want to give myself, my all, to him. To make him understand. To have him love me. To feel secure because he is mine as I am his. I have to get away. I can't handle this anymore. The memories or the emotions that are swirling, eddying inside me until I'm dizzy with confusion. And envy. I go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and I see couples holding hands, whispering, enjoying each other. And I envy them. They have the one thing I want more than anything, and I am jealous. I leave for Hermione's soon, so I better get ready. I'll take an overnight bag just in case as I don't believe I'll return this evening. _**

Draco looked away from the entry, knowing it for what it is. Harry's innermost thoughts, feelings. Needs. Even the thought that his best friend had fancied him at one time could not diminish the aching loneliness and despair he felt from Harry's writings. He could see things so much clearer now, clearer even then before, when he knew Harry was in love with Severus. Now he understood. But he could do nothing with this new found knowledge. Harry trusted him, and he would not betray that trust. If only he could get Harry to say that to Severus. Or at least have Severus overhear Harry saying it. A plan began to form and a wicked smile spread across his face. 

_~tbc~_

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Please keep them coming!_**

**_ataraxis_****_ ~lol Thanks hun! I hope to have headway made into Pendant soon. But for now I have my Desires. *snickers*_**

**_fyresdestiny_****_ ~ Continued… not necessarily soon, tho. Sorry 'bout that. Of course he can't see what's in front of him. That wouldn't make for a very good story! And goodness knows I love to torture our Sevvie. lol_**

**_Hayley_****_ ~ Thank you!_**

**_Corgi1 ~ Thank you dear! Always a pleasure to have you read._**

**_ResQgal_****_ ~ Oh yes._****_ But I wonder if they make it to the start of term. Hmmm…. *winks*_**

**_SeparatriX_****_ ~ What?_****_ Talk to each other? Of COURSE they don't! What do you think they are; female? lol Thanks._**

**_Kateri1 ~ Thanks. I thought so._**

**_Kears_****_ ~ *gives in to the puppy eyes* Here ya go. *grins* Sorry._**

**_ciceronian_****_ ~ I thought it would be. Glad you like that._**

**_Iced _****_Fla_****_me ~ thanks!_**

**_Mikee_****_ ~ Thank you. You are, tho I hate to admit it so publicly, one of my most favorite reviewers. You always manage to give constrictive reviews, be they criticism or praise. And you follow all your stories so faithfully. I haven't managed to do so, not with reviews at least. I still read them, but am usually too rushed to leave a proper review. I will strive to be more like you in that department, tho. Thanks._**

**_selua_****_ ~ You have to wait a bit longer for that. Sorry. Thanks for the praise, tho. _****_J_**

**_sev1970 ~ You'll have to wait a bit as well. I needed to do this first. Then we'll see what happens, neh? Glad you like._**

**_Elehyn_****_ ~ You have my heartfelt thanks._**

**_penny_****_ ~ lol _****_Ind_****_eed they should! Perhaps I'll do a cookie of a what-if scenario on that?_**

**_Emerald 94 ~ Thank you. _**

**_Andromeda Snape-Malfoy ~ Thank you. I try to keep them as close as possible given the situations I place them into._**

**_gizachick_****_ ~ It may take a while, but both this one and Pendant will be completed. Thank you._**

**_Awen_****_ ~ Thanks! Here's more!_**

**_severusdraco_****_ ~ Oh yes. IF he's cured, that will be fun. ;)_**

**_crazy-lil-nae-nae_****_ ~ Thanks! I intend to._**


	8. Excerpted Interlude

**Desires **

**Chapter Seven: Excerpted Interlude**

Excerpt from the journal of one Harry Potter:

**_I thought of him today. Hermione asked me to take some parchments to him, and I instantly agreed. What else would I—could I—do? He is everything that I've ever wanted. He's sensuous, serious, witty, and extremely humorous. Hell, he's animalistic. I wonder, when he mates, will it be for life? And does love, for him, transcend all bounds? Would he ever love me? I often think about what his hands would feel like sliding over my skin, touching me in the heat of passion. I imagine them brushing across my chest, the palm and fingers calloused from working with them for so long, and I get erect. _**

* * *

Excerpt from the journal of one Draco Malfoy:

**_I am thoroughly disgusted with my godfather and best friend. They love each other, yet neither will admit it to the other. Severus just tells me it is not my business, glares at me, then stalks away. Harry looks so lost when I bring it up, like I'm shoving him into a dark room without his wand to light his way. Granger does what she can for him, I suppose. We spent the night there last time we were in Hogsmeade. My father would roll over in his grave if he knew I stayed at a muggle-born's house and enjoyed it. Oh yes, that would go over well. 'Draco. I am deeply disappointed in you. That is not how a Malfoy should act, especially the Malfoy Heir. Crucio!' Back to Harry and Sev. There is absolutely no reason for either of them to be miserable, yet they both are. Harry has nightmares of the final battle, and he sees Sev dead in all of them. Sev never says if he dreams of Harry, but I'm certain he does._**

* * *

Excerpt from the journal of one Harry Potter:

_**Draco told me he read my journal today. I'm not surprised. He is a Slytherin, after all. I'm glad he's here, though, even if he is a pain in my arse. He's also the closest friend I've got here. Hermione's in Hogsmeade, of course, but she's so preoccupied with finding a cure for Ron that she can't help. Don't get me wrong; I'm all for her finding a cure. She could help so many. I just miss her. She's got Neville involved in a way that Severus never would have. He's experimenting in cross-breeding plants. Hermione gave him a list of properties she wants the plant to have, and Nev's gone out and got all the plants with those properties to try to breed. They're hoping to get a single plant with all the properties needed. Then, of course, Hermione would need Severus' help to figure out what ingredients and reagents that plant reacts with and how. Confusing and time consuming to me, but if it helps.**_

_**Severus still hasn't spoken more than a few words to me, and those are usually sarcastic and snarky. I'm beginning to think Draco was wrong when he said Severus liked me, too. I despair of him ever noticing me. On the plus side, Albus suggested—quite forcefully, too—that we combine the first ten weeks of lessons for the sixth and seventh years. He says Potions and Defense can go hand in hand, so now Severus and I have to spend time together working out our lesson plans. That damn twinkle in Albus' eye got me suspicious, and I just read back over what I wrote. 'Potions and Defense can go hand in hand.' Hmmm. Very suspicious, that. Barmy old codger, anyway. But I'm certain he knows. Hell, what doesn't the great Albus Dumbledore know?**_

* * *

Excerpt from the journal of one Severus Snape:

**_Barmy old coot! I can't believe Albus is forcing Potter and I to work together. Doesn't he know it would never work? Potter could never go 'hand in hand' with me. He's the Boy-Who-Lived! The one who defeated the Dark Lord! Hell, he's James Potter's son! He'd never see me that way. And yet, Draco keeps pushing for me to spend more time with Potter. Perhaps he knows something . . . he is, after all, Potter's closest friend. He and Granger, while Weasley is in St. Mungo's, anyway. But I can't see Potter abandoning Draco if Weasley were ever cured. He'd just force Weasley to accept Draco, or to not accept him but at least be civil. Perhaps I'll take Draco up on his offer of dinner, later this week. See exactly what he knows. _**

**A/N: I know this is short, but I have plans that this is setting up for. So bear with me, please! And please, review. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, but that will have to be done later as I have to go to work now. **

16 May 2005


	9. Found?

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Desires**

**Chapter Eight: Found?**

Severus followed Draco back to the blonde's room. _'The room he shares with Potter, Severus. Be careful.'_ They were finally having a quiet dinner together. Potter was in Hogsmeade with Granger, and while it is polite to eat with the others, it was only required thrice a week during the Summer hols. They stepped through the door and Severus paused to look around. The colors were not what he had expected. He didn't know if he expected either Slytherin or Gryffindor colors, but he was surprised to see the room done all in shades of blue. Rather soothing, actually. Which he assumed was most probably the point.

The two went and sat at the small table where house-elves were already laying out dinner for them. They spoke little during the meal, preferring the comfortable silence to indulge themselves. After, they settled on the sofa, and spoke of inconsequential matters, both knowing that Harry could arrive at any time now. Severus picked up a book from the end table nearest him and looked through it. It was in no language he could understand. That in itself was unusual, because he could at least recognize most languages, even if he couldn't read them all. He looked over at Draco, turning the green cloth-bound book over in his hands.

"What language is this, Draco?" he asked curiously.

Draco looked at it a moment, then shrugged.

"No idea. Harry's reading it. Has been for months, actually, and takes notes on it often. Unfortunately, the notes are in the same language as the book, so I can't read them. He seems to be excited about something in there, however. He says it just may hold the key that Granger's been looking for. Won't tell me what, or what language it is, or even who wrote it."

Severus mulled this over for many minutes before nodding. He didn't replace the book, however, merely continued to turn it over and over, his long fingers caressing the cover on each pass. There was something oddly familiar about it, but he didn't know how. He'd never seen it before.

"He likes you, you know," Draco said, interrupting his thoughts. "He might even tell you about it, were you to ask."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Severus asked, raising one eyebrow.

Draco shrugged.

"Says I wouldn't understand. Says it's got potions listed and information about plants I'd never heard of. He tells me that my 'love of potions is too weak, as my love of foolish wand waving far outweighs any love of brewing I may harbor.' I suspect he's right, as I haven't even thought about learning new potions or anything, and that's one of his fields of study. And he makes them all the time, whereas I only do so to refill my emergency stock when I need to."

Severus looked incredulous at that.

"But he's always been abysmal in potions! How could he possibly be any better now?"

Draco laughed.

"All I know is what he tells me. He's studied them since he went out on his own. He said he never understood potions. Not until he left here, anyway. Then he realized three things. One, you make him nervous, so he can't concentrate. Two, he never thought he'd outlive . . . how did he put that? Ah yes. 'Old Tom, the snake-faced bastard.' And, of course, there's his main reason. Potions is like cooking, just with things you'd never use to make dinner. And I don't think I've ever eaten food as good as his unless I've been here. Even the house elves at Malfoy Manor can't beat Harry Potter in the kitchen."

A light laugh came from the doorway and both men turned.

"Why, thank you Draco. If I knew you felt that way, I would've forced you to go to Hermione's with me. My turn to cook, and all. I did bring you something, though. Just a little dessert."

With a small smile at his blonde friend and a nod to the Potions Master, he slid a Black Forrest cake onto the table and turned.

"I'll be in the bedroom reading, if you need me," Harry said as he moved to retrieve his book. Seeing it in his love's hand, he blushed and softly asked if he could have it back. With his book, he made his way across the room, gathering some parchment and quills on his way. He was almost in the other room when Draco's voice stopped him.

"Harry! Severus was wondering what language that was written in."

Harry looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Parseltongue," he murmured then disappeared, the door closing behind him.

Draco moved directly to the table, summoning two plates, forks and a knife. He sliced two pieces of the rich cake, cherries and cherry syrup oozing down the sides. He brought a piece for Severus, and settled next to his godfather again to enjoy the sinfully delicious dessert. He moaned softly in ecstasy as he took his first bite. He almost regretted staying at Hogwarts, and knew he would have picked another night for dinner if he had known that Harry was making dinner that evening. But he had enjoyed his night with Severus, and hoped the older man would stay longer even if Harry was back.

"Did he say Parseltongue, Draco?" Severus asked, as his godson ate with an indecent, almost orgasmic, pleasure. He decided to follow the young man's lead and took a bite of his own slice. He couldn't restrain his own moan of pleasure. The taste was pure heaven, much like he thought a taste of the baker would be. He licked a drip of cherry syrup from his lips, imagining a different taste upon his mouth.

"Mm-hmm," Draco replied. "Wonder who wrote the book then."

* * *

Harry knew Severus would still be there when he got back. That's partly why he wanted to get back to the castle earlier than usual. The other part was his book. He felt he was close to what he needed so Hermione could find her key. He knew the clues were there. He just had to figure them out so he could give them to her. 

He had practiced being indifferent to Severus Snape. But he was still glad that he had time to compose himself before facing the man as Draco was regaling him with Harry's cooking skills.

In the bedroom, he curled up on the bed with the book in parseltongue and some parchment, quills, and a flat surface to write on. He went back to his Muggle roots for that, using another, larger book to settle his parchment on. He listened with half an ear to them eating and discussing his book. He knew telling Draco that it was Parseltongue, especially in front of Severus, would garner more attention for it and some measure of confusion. But he didn't think they'd be _that_ interested in it. Perhaps he should share a little more about it with Draco, at least. He moved to the door to do just that and stopped short. He watched Severus put his first piece of cake into his mouth, his lips closing about the fork with a sensual beauty. He almost melted at the sound that escaped the older man's throat. His breathing was far too harsh as he watched the pink tongue slip from the heated mouth and swipe across cherry covered lips. Leaning against the doorframe, he caught Draco's eye. Draco gave him a sly smile, but took the hint and kept Severus' attention elsewhere until Harry recomposed himself.

Harry strolled out into the sitting room, gathering his previous notes as he went and took the armchair nearest to Draco, his book and notes in his hands. Tucking his feet into the chair, he turned to the young Slytherin.

"Alright, Dray, what do you want to know?" Harry asked, a weary yet excited gleam in his eyes.

Draco leaned forward eagerly, seemingly disregarding his godfather's presence for the moment.

"How old is it? Who wrote it? What kind of plants and potions are we talking about here? Any spells? What about--"

Harry laughed and cut his friend off with an upraised hand. His senses were aware of the man he loved so near, but intellectually he was with whoever he was speaking to. At the moment, that was Draco.

"It's very old, just about a thousand years, actually. Salazar Slytherin. Many extinct plants, or very rare at the least, and potions to blow your mind. Some quite literally. Many have been lost with time. Yes, lots of spells, although most of those are incanted in parseltongue, so you can't use them. I've a few other books by him, and one by Gryffindor. There is some history in them, but mostly they chronicle the magiks of the age they lived in. Fascinating reading, really. Hermione wants the Gryffindor book, and I promised she could read it when I was through with it," here Harry paused, cocking his head to the side. "Perhaps I should give it to her now. Maybe she can find some of the clues herself."

Harry pursed his lips, pondering if Godric Gryffindor had written anything that could help the young witch in her quest for a cure. He was certain, however, that the clues remained in Salazar's work. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Severus leaned forward, his curiosity piqued by the mention of lost potions.

Severus and Draco shared a look. Draco knew that Harry was so far gone in his thoughts that it would be difficult to bring him back to the present. Severus was eager for knowledge on the one subject he loved above all others. Draco was about to lean over and shake his friend when Harry's eyes, which had seemed glazed and distant, snapped up to him, then down to the book in his lap. He pushed his notes onto the low coffee table in front of him, kneeling in front of it like it was an altar. He summoned a quill and ink to the table and began scribbling furiously, muttering to himself. What dazed the two Slytherins wasn't the ferocity of his actions, however. It was that Harry was speaking in parseltongue. Draco found the sibilant language intriguing, while Severus found it damn sexy when the sounds flowed from Harry. Harry looked up once, his gaze landing on Draco.

"Call Hermione. Tell her to get over here right away."

Draco nodded and fire-called for the bright woman to come to their rooms as soon as she could. She said she'd be there just as soon as she took her latest potion off the heat.

Severus watched in awe as the young man before him became so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't appear to be aware of the world outside his own little corner. That was how Severus felt when he brewed potions. And he wanted Harry's attention fixed on him in the same way. With that same passion, dedication, and need.

The fire flared, and Hermione Granger stepped through.

"Professor Snape!" she said, startled. "I didn't expect to see you here. Pleasure."

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he replied, watching as her eyes flicked between Harry and himself, before settling on Draco questioningly. The blonde shrugged and rolled his eyes, a habit he no doubt picked up from Harry.

Hermione made her way over to Harry, settling on the floor next to him with a familiarity that very few ever managed with that young man.

"Harry? What is it? What did you find?" her thirst for knowledge overrode any pleasantries she may have offered her friend.

"It's here, 'Mione. It's been here all along. I need Godric's book. Dray? Can you grab the red book from my nightstand? It's in the drawer."

"Sure."

Draco returned with the book, and Harry flipped through it until he was at a specific passage. He handed it to Hermione and pointed out a passage.

"I need you to read to here-" he pointed, "then wait for me to finish. Then finish the spell with me. Mine will be in Parseltongue, so don't get jittery. 'Kay?"

"Yes, but . . . why me? Why not these two?" here she gestured to the two men before her.

Harry smiled.

"Simple. I need a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Obviously, I couldn't read both as they have to be completed together."

Severus blinked at that.

"But neither of you is a Slytherin," Severus stated, oblivious.

The other three snickered. When Severus turned an inquiring gaze onto Harry, he blushed but answered the unspoken question.

"The Hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin. I wouldn't let it. When Tom tried to kill me the first time, he transferred some of himself into me. I've got Slytherin blood because of him. So even though I didn't sort into Slytherin, I am still technically one."

"I see."

The younger man smiled softly at the older one, making his breath catch in his throat. Hermione and Draco gave each other small grins, then the witch nudged Harry with her elbow.

"So, what does this spell do?" she asked.

"Simple, really. It points us the right way," he replied.

"Meaning?"

"We'll find our answers at the end of the spell, and not before. Says so, right here." Harry pointed to a line in Salazar's book, knowing that the rest couldn't read it and finding himself secretly pleased. He liked being able to talk to snakes and have secrets that no one else could learn. It was . . . nice. Private.

Hermione nodded and began.

* * *

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry about the long wait between chapters six and seven. I do hope you all forgive me. Please leave a review and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I do appreciate it, even if my lack of updating says otherwise.


	10. Clues to the Mind

**Disclaimer: In first chapter, but still not mine. Not king yet, either, come to think of it.**

**Desires**

**Chapter Nine: Clues to the Mind**

When the spell was finished, each book flashed brightly: Gryffindor's with a golden light, Slytherin's with a silver one. A new page appeared from nowhere, with writing filling them. But it was odd, for neither of their pages made sense. Hermione's page was the most confusing, and it took Harry two tries to convert his from Parseltongue to English. But then they got it, as Hermione wrote what Harry recited, then added his to her own. The finished product looked like thus:

_**If ye seek **_

_**Then ye shall find**_

_**The answer lies **_

_**Within the mind**_

_**But to find **_

_**That which ye seek**_

_**Potions drink **_

_**And spells ye speak**_

_**Potions found**_

**_Within the green_**

**_Let thou_** **_see_**

**_What is_** **_unseen_**

_**Spells which sought**_

**_Betwixt the red_**

**_Can bring back life_**

**_To those not-dead_**

Harry muttered to himself as they tried to figure out what exactly they were looking for. Hermione began a list, and each of the four added to it as they re-read and pondered the strange clue. When they were finished, they were certain they knew what they were looking for; potions for sight beyond sight, or viewing abstract concepts; spells to revitalize and rejuvenate a body, and perhaps the spirit and soul as well. Now they just had to find them.

Harry searched his book through twice, while Hermione and Severus took turns searching the other book, each making notes. Draco dozed off occasionally, but always came awake at the first sound from any of them, so his sleep was fitful. Eventually, Harry gave his book up as fruitless and searched the others by Slytherin, but still came away with no more knowledge than he had from previously reading the books. He knew he was missing something, but couldn't tell what. He gave up the ghost near dawn and laid down to rest with Draco while Hermione and Severus continued on.

* * *

Hours later, a sound came from the bedroom that startled the two still researching. It was a scream, then gasping and yells. Then all went silent; too silent. Hermione looked over at Severus. 

"Harry's having a nightmare. I think Draco must have put up a silencing charm," she said.

Severus nodded, but had no intention of waiting idly by until Draco let them know it was alright. Both he and Hermione must have thought the same, because both rose and headed for the bedroom. When they opened the door, they were met with a blast of noise and the sight of Draco rocking Harry as he tried to soothe him out of his nighttime horrors. Hermione scuttled over and climbed up on the bed behind Harry and rubbed soothing circles on his back, while Severus watched on, helpless to do anything. After a time, green eyes opened and focused on him. Harry groaned and mumbled something that made Draco and Hermione laugh, but which Severus couldn't hear. After much pushing from the dark haired young man, the three were off the bed and all four retreated to the relative formality of the living room.

Harry began reading his books again, but after only a few minutes he scrambled to his feet and tugged on Hermione's arm.

"C'mon!" he said excitedly. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He pulled her towards the door while answering.

"To pay a visit to Myrtle, of course." Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Oh! I've not been yet."

"Wait! We're coming too! You're not going down there without us, you know," Draco said, grabbing Severus' arm and trying to drag the man behind him. Harry raised a brow.

"You're going to get dirty you know, Draco. Can the Malfoy pride afford that?" he teased.

Draco glared at him in response and they set off down the corridor towards the stairs.

Severus was curious, but willing to go along. But . . .

"Where are we going?" he asked, reiterating Hermione's earlier question.

"The Chamber of Secrets, of course!" Draco replied. Severus nodded, an eager gleam in his eyes.

* * *

The trip into the Chamber itself was uneventful, if one discounted Draco's mutterings about not just being dirty, but down right _filthy!_ Harry laughed at him, teasing the blond with '_I told you so_'s and what not. As they delved deeper into the bowels of the castle, however, they became more excited. At the entrance to the final part of the Chamber, Harry halted and turned to his companions. 

"I'm not sure what we'll find in there. After all, I've never learned how quickly basilisks decompose," he warned them.

Severus looked at him curiously. He'd heard the stories, of course, about how Harry had slain a basilisk when he was twelve. But he'd never believed them before now. However, he couldn't deny the evidence before him as the doors opened to the hissed command. There, on the floor before a massive statue of Salazar Slytherin, was an equally massive basilisk corpse. A _perfectly preserved_ basilisk corpse.

Harry moved around the corpse as if it weren't even there, while the others stared at it and wondered how a twelve year old boy with no wand--only a sword--managed to kill that thing. Harry stopped in front of the statue and used the same phrase Tom Riddle had years before.

_Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_

And the statue's mouth opened, creating another tunnel for Harry to slide down. He was at the bottom before the others reached the statue, calling for him to come back up. He answered only that he was alright, looking around with great interest. If he was right, then the answer to one of their problems would be solved. However, they still had to figure out just _what_ the riddle meant, exactly.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? 

Thanks for all the reviews, and I know it's been awhile. I am very sorry about that, but Real Life intruded on my happy little fantasy world, and then I got writer's block. I seem to get that often, and for a very long time. Hmmm... odd, that. Speaking of odd, does anyone have any ideas about Pendant, and how I can get my muse back on track for that? I'm just so... frustrated with that story because I can't make it go. Ah, well. Until next time.

JA


End file.
